Seven Songs To Change His Mind
by Anna Louisa
Summary: One night after HBP, Ginny starts to sing about her ex. Will her brothers guess who he is and beat him up? Will Harry and Ginny get back together? Read to find out. T for swearing. All will be Taylor Swift songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm very pleased to have finally gotten this up! I'm quite proud of this, and I've been working on it for quite some time, so I'd appreciate it if you'd read and review! Before anyone asks, yes, they will all be Taylor Swift songs, and if you have a problem with that then go away. Also, there is a lot of OOC in this. If you have a problem with that, go away. If you flame me, I will block you. I can take constructive criticism but not just people being mean. But, I hope everybody likes this! For those who may be reading 'The Years Between', I will continue to work on that as well.**

**That said, this takes place the summer after Harry and Ginny break up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are out for the night, and Ginny is singing. Most of the plot is explained, so please read through to the end, it'll make more sense. Please remember this is just a fun idea I had and if you don't like it go away. **

**Disclaimer: This story is not mine, it is used(with permission) on an idea from xxtotallyinsanexx. Nor do I own the characters. Please enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1: Last Kiss

"Speak up, Ginny, we can't hear you."

Ginny Weasley looked up from her knees. She'd been singing softly, a song she'd written quite recently about her feelings on her breakup with Harry.

"What?"

"You heard us. Sing up," Fred replied, leaning back against the couch. He and George had just finished a game of Exploding Snap with Ron and Harry, watched by Hermione. Ginny kept her eyes away from Harry.

"Oh, that's alright. It's a bit depressing. I wrote it recently about my ex," she admitted, glad Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out for the night. Her mother knew she dated, but her dad...that would have been a problem.

"Sing it anyway. Come on, Ginny," they begged, giving her their pleading eyes look. She sighed, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"Fine."

"What's it called?" asked Bill, who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He'd looked up when she said she was going to sing. At his words, Charlie and Percy also looked around, and Ron glanced at Harry.

"Last Kiss," she replied, and then began to sing, without further ado.

"**I still remember the look on your face.**

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58."**

"Hold it," Bill said, frowning. "Why are you with this boy at 2 am and why were you up so late?" Ginny sighed.

"We were in the Common Room, finishing homework, and I was talking to him, for goodness sake!" she exclaimed.

"Right," he muttered, embarrassed. "Continue."

"**The words that you whispered**

**For just us to know.**

**You told me you loved me.**

**So why did you go away?**

**Away..."**

The pain was clear in Ginny's voice as she looked down at the couch, trying to compose herself. Harry looked down, as well. Ron _had _said Ginny had been upset over their breakup, but she'd written a song? Sure, he knew she wrote songs(hell, most of them were about _him_), but he'd been careful to keep well away from her since their breakup and hadn't heard her sing in awhile. Except that one time...but that didn't count. Did it?

"**I do recall now the smell of the rain.**

**Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane.**

**That July 9th, the beat of your heart,  
**

**It jumped through your shirt,  
**

**I can still feel your arms,"  
**

Ginny smiled, her eyes far away, reliving some memory, as she hugged herself. As she began the next verse, however, the memory faded and the pain was evident in her expression again.

"**But now I'll go**

**Sit on the floor wearing your clothes.**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss.**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss.**

**I never imagined we'd end like this,**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss."**

Ginny paused for a moment, her fingers resting gently on her lips, as she recalled her and Harry's last kiss. It had been so magical. But if she'd known it was their last kiss, she'd have made it even more magical. It didn't matter, really. She'd always treasure the memory.

"**I still remember the swing of your step.**

**The life of the party**

**You're showing off again,**

**And I'd roll my eyes and then**

**You'd pull me in.**

**I'm not much for dancin',**

**But for you I did,"**

Ginny and Harry both smiled at some memory, Harry turning his head ever so slightly so her brothers wouldn't see his smile. Hermione saw it, however, and gave him a gentle smile in return.

"**Because I love your handshake**

**Meetin' my father.**

**I love how you walk with**

**Your hands in your pockets,**

**How'd you'd kiss me when I was**

**In the middle of sayin' somethin'.**

**There's not a day I don't miss**

**Those rude interruptions,"**

Ginny sighed, letting her voice have a wistful tone to it. She really did miss those times. They could be in the middle of a conversation about anything from the Herbology paper Harry was working on to her impending O., to Voldemort, even, when Harry would get this look in his eye, and the next thing she knew, he'd be kissing her. Sometimes softly, sometimes with passion, sometimes longer than others.

"**But now I'll go**

**Sit on the floor wearing your clothes.**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be somethin' you miss.**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss.**

**I never imagined we'd end like this,**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips..."**

Ginny let her voice trail off as a tear slipped down her cheek. The next part was the hardest. She chanced a half glance at Harry, looking down as she did so, so that her brothers would miss it. He wasn't looking at her. As a matter of fact, Harry was struggling with his own urge to cry, knowing that if he did so, he'd give away who he was. And all five of Ginny's brothers(excluding Ron, who knew the whole story) looked murderous.

"**So I'll watch your life in pictures**

**Like I used to watch you sleep.**

**And I feel you forget me like I used**

**To feel you breathe,"**

"Wait a second," George growled. Ginny looked up, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"What?" she inquired, nonplussed.

"Exactly what have you done with this guy?" he snapped. Ginny glared at him.

"Nothing, moron. When you lay with your boyfriend, gazing at the stars, and you put your head on his chest, you tend to hear and/or feel him breathe. And like I said, sometimes he'd fall asleep while we gazed at the stars..." her irritated tone turned morose again and she began to sing again.

"**And I'll keep up with our old friends**

**Just to ask them how you are.**

**Hope it's nice where you are...**

**And I hope the sun shines**

**And it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you,**

**You wish you had stayed.**

**You can plan for a change in**

**The weather and time**

**But I never planned on**

**You changin' your mind."**

Ginny drew in a deep breath, but couldn't stop her tears, which flowed down her face with renewed vigor. She wiped them away, not wanting Harry to see her cry over him, but he still wasn't looking. He was also trying to wipe away tears of his own. Hermione smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand gently, unnoticed by anyone but Ron. Harry smiled, but his mind was reeling.

Was staying away from Ginny really the right thing? It was clearly hurting both of them, and they were perfect for each other. Everyone said so, even McGonagall.

"**So I'll go**

**Sit on the floor wearing your clothes.**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be somethin' you miss.**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss.**

**I never imagined we'd end like this,**

**Your name forever the name on my lips...**

**Just like our last kiss.**

**Forever the name on my lips...**

**Just like our last..."**

Ginny trailed off the last note, until she ran out of breath. Then she took a great, shuddering breath in and willed herself not to lose it, swiping furiously at her eyes. Across the room, Harry managed to compose himself and look up in time to see her tuck a lock of red hair behind her ear. He half-smiled, remembering when he himself used to do the same thing. And then the smile slid right back off his face as he remembered that those days were gone.

"Wow, Gin," Fred said finally. "That was sad."

"Yeah, who's this dickhead who broke your heart anyways?" Charlie snarled. "I'd like to introduce him to my fists." Ginny shook her head.

"You don't understand," she muttered.

"He hurt you, Gin. That's all I need to understand." Ginny glared but said nothing more. The breakup with Harry _had _hurt her, more than he knew.

"Poor little Ginny," George sighed, a smirk on his face. "All heartbroken..."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, George," Hermione laughed. "Ginny can handle herself pretty darn well." Ginny chuckled also, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh, yes I can," she agreed, smirking evilly.

"Why don't you tell us about it?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you know, I think I will," she replied, placing her index finger on her chin and tilting her head to the side. She glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye, pleased to see he looked quite nervous. "In fact," she continued, sitting up straighter, "I think I'll sing a few...how about six more?" She looked around the room. There was a general nod of the head.

"Sounds good. Seven songs, and then we'll guess who this sucker is," Bill said, looking to his brothers for approval. All nodded, Charlie cracking his knuckles. Ginny exchanged a knowing look with Hermione.

"Well, then," Ginny said, "I think I'll tell a little story next..."

**Five points if you guess the next song. Well, I hope everybody likes it, please leave a review! This story should be seven, eight, nine chapters long, not a huge thing. Please review!**

**Lovelovelove -D-  
**


	2. The Story Of Us

**Hello everybody! May I just say, WOW! The response to the first chapter was really amazing! I'm glad everybody liked it so much, that means a lot to me. This song is 'The Story Of Us', so congrats to all who got it right(although 'Love Story' was also a good guess). I hope you all like this one as much as I do! This has got to be my fav TSwift song, I just had to use it! PM me if it doesn't make any sense, I'll be happy to answer your questions! Now on to the story!**

Disclaimer: List of things I do not own but wish I did: Harry Potter(which is J.K. Rowlings'), Taylor Swift's songs(I'll let you guess whose those are), and this idea(it came from xxtotallyinsanexx). Wow, that was...depressing.

Chapter 2: The Story Of Us

"_Well, then," Ginny said, "I think I'll tell a little story next..."_

She looked around the room, grinning in a mischievous way. Hermione suppressed a giggle, watching Harry biting his lip.

"You know she wouldn't let her brothers hurt you," she whispered in an undertone.

"I wouldn't bet on that," he replied, before looking back at his ex-girlfriend.

"**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us**

**How we met and the sparks flew instantly.**

**And people would say, "They're the lucky ones."**

**I used to know my place was the spot next to you,**

**Now I'm searchin' the room for an empty seat**

**Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on,"**

Ginny shrugged, the picture of innocence. Harry glared at her, but she just went on.

"**Oh, a simple complication**

**Miscommunications lead to fallout**

**So many things that I wish you knew**

**So many walls up I can't break through,"**

She let her pain show again, reaching out to a boy who(seemingly) wasn't there. But Harry knew she was reaching for him.

"**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**

**And we're not speakin'**

**And I'm dying to know,**

**Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**

**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate**

**When it all broke down.**

**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

**Next chapter."**

Hermione stifled a giggle. Ron looked at her, confused, and she shook her head.

"Inside joke," she replied, waving her hand. Harry looked away so they wouldn't see his grin, either. He knew _exactly _what Ginny was talking about.

"**How'd we end up this way?**

**See me nervously pulling at my clothes**

**And tryin' to look busy.**

**And you're doing your best to avoid me,"**

Ginny sighed, remembering the day at Dumbledore's funeral that Harry had tried to avoid her. He'd broken up with her the previous night, and she was still angry with his "noble, stupid act", as she'd called it.

"**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us**

**How I was losing my mind when I saw you here**

**But you held your pride like you should've held me.**

**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,**

**Why are we pretending this is nothing?**

**I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how.**

**I've never heard silence quite this loud!"**

Ginny winced theatrically, covering her ears. The one time she and Harry had come face to face at Dumbledore's funeral, the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife and the silence so loud it hurt. Really.

"**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**

**And we're not speakin'**

**And I'm dying to know,**

**Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**

**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate**

**When it all broke down.**

**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now."**

Ginny shrugged again.

"Gin, I don't think this is more butt-kicking, it's just more upbeat," Fred said, his brow furrowed. Ginny glared at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Then shut up and let me sing," she snapped back.

"**This is looking like a contest**

**Of who can act like they care less**

**But I liked it better when you were on my side.**

**The battles' in your hands now.**

**But I would lay my armor down**

**If you said you'd rather love than fight...**

**So many things that you wish I knew**

**But the story of us might be ending soon!**

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**

**And we're not speakin'**

**And I'm dying to know,**

**Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**

**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate**

**When it all broke down.**

**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now**

**Now!"**

Ginny held the note out, letting pain and anguish and anger show in one. Harry winced at the sound. Why did he do this again? Oh, yeah. So she could be safe...but was her being safe really worth the pain?

"**And we're not speakin'**

**And I'm dying to know,**

**Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**

**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate**

**When it all broke down.**

**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

**The End."**

Ginny finished the song, glaring straight ahead with a look of extreme attitude on her face. Her brothers stared at her, shocked, before giving her a round of applause.

"Wow, Gin," Bill finally said. "I'll never doubt you again. That was great!" Her brothers all agreed.

"I thought it sounded like you really didn't care for this bloke anymore, even though he broke your heart," Charlie commented, nodding in approval. Ginny looked down, seeing Harry's disappointed face out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say I don't care about him anymore," she mumbled to her hands. Everyone heard her anyway.

"So sing another one," Ron prompted. Everyone looked at him, shocked. He hadn't spoken before that point. "What? I'm still here," he insisted. Ginny recovered her shock quickly.

"What should I sing, then?" she asked the youngest of her brothers.

"Oh, I don't know. Pick whatever you want. Possibly something a bit more...loving?" he suggested. Ginny furrowed her brow for a second, and then her face split in a wide smile.

"I think I've got one," she announced, and everyone turned to her expectantly. "Let's go back to previous summers, shall we?"

**You get major brownie points(and a shout-out) if you guess that one. But if you're a crazy-nuts-diehard Swiftie like me, you might know...Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**

**Lovelovelove -D-  
**


	3. Tim McGraw

**Hello, all! Promise I haven't vanished off the face of the earth, I simply got sick, missed school, had to do homework, and I've been writing three stories and two essays at once. Not fun. But anyways, the good news is that I got ahead on this story, so I should post tomorrow, depending on the reviews. So please leave me one! They make me very very happy! OK, I'm done blabbering.**

Disclaimer: Both Harry Potter and the songs belong to two wonderful women I've never had the privilege to meet.

Chapter 3: Tim McGraw

"_Let's go back to previous summers, shall we?"_

Ginny sighed and began another song, this one a slow love ballad. Harry froze. He'd heard this one before, and it was highly painful. He was amazed she'd sing it. Especially after this summer...

"**You said the way my blue eyes shined**

**Put those Georgia stars to shame that night**

**I said, "That's a lie."**

**Just a boy in a Chevy truck**

**That had a tendency of gettin' stuck**

**On backroads at night,"**

"Wait a second," George said, as it dawned on him who her ex could be. "I think I've got a guess."

"Well, wait till I finish the song, then," Ginny replied. She was fairly certain he knew who it was. After all, when they'd drove up in an old truck at 2 am one night, it had been George who was up to see them.

"What's a Chevy truck?" Bill asked, furrowing his brow.

"A car. A Muggle car. Dad's got one in his shed," Ginny replied. "Haven't you ever seen it?"

"No, actually," Bill said, frowning. "How'd I miss something like that?"

"I don't know. It's pretty big, you see," Ginny replied seriously, trying not to laugh.

"**And I was **

**Right there beside him**

**All summer long.**

**And then the time we woke up to find that**

**Summer gone,**

**But when you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think my favorite song."**

"Who's Tim McGraw?" Charlie butted in. Ginny sighed.

"My ex's favorite Muggle singer. He'd never admit it to you if you asked him, though. He sang one of those songs for me. It's still my favorite song to this day," she admitted, smiling, her eyes a million miles away in a memory. Harry smiled too, and George noticed, confirming his suspicions.

"**The one we danced to all night long,**

**The moon like a spotlight on the lake.**

**When you think happiness,**

**I hope you think that little black dress.**

**Think of my head on your chest,**

**And my old, faded blue jeans,**

**When you think Tim McGraw**

**I hope you think of me."**

Hermione sighed. Harry and Ginny were perfect together, but they were both really thick. She still couldn't believe that after how long Harry waited to be with her, that he'd broken up with her. He surely had to realize that no matter how hard he tried, Ginny would never be completely safe.

"**September saw a month of tears**

**And thankin' God that you weren't here**

**To see me like that.**

**But in a box beneath my bed**

**Is a letter that you'd never read**

**From three summers back."**

Harry's hand twitched to his back pocket. He knew exactly what letter that was. He'd read it over and over, wishing things were different and he could be with her. But he couldn't, she had to stay safe. They couldn't be together. Could they?

"**It's hard not to find it all a little**

**Bittersweet.**

**And lookin' back on all of that, it's**

**Nice to believe,**

**When you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think my favorite song.**

**The one we danced to all night long,**

**The moon like a spotlight on the lake.**

**When you think happiness,**

**I hope you think that little black dress.**

**Think of my head on your chest,**

**And my old, faded blue jeans,**

**When you think Tim McGraw**

**I hope you think of me."**

A tear glistened in the corner of Ginny's eye, and she wiped it away hastily. _No more crying, _she told herself firmly. But could she not cry when it hurt so badly?

"**And I'm back for the first time since then, I'm**

**Standin' on your street.**

**And there's a letter left on your doorstep,**

**And the first thing that you'll read,"**

Ginny paused, remembering the day she tricked the Muggle radio DJ to play her song on a station Harry always listened to. Just her luck, he'd been listening. Hermione had Apparated her to Harry's street, where Ginny had left the letter on his doorstep in time with the song.

"What letter?" Fred inquired.

"The letter I sent him, duh," Ginny replied, coming out of her thoughts.

"**Is when you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think my favorite song.**

**Someday you'll turn your radio on**

**I hope it takes you back to that place**

**When you think happiness,**

**I hope you think that little black dress.**

**Think of my head on your chest.**

**And my old, faded blue jeans,**

**When you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think of me,**

**Oh think of me,**

**Ooooooo..."**

Ginny's voice trailed off again as she stopped to take a deep breath, wiping away the lone tear that had trickled down her cheek. Harry looked away again, biting the inside of his cheek hard, trying not to cry. He caught Ron's eye, and they exchanged a look. Maybe he hadn't done the right thing. Maybe he could still fix things up with her.

"**You said the way my blue eyes shined**

**Put those Georgia stars to shame that night,**

**I said, "That's a lie."**

Ginny finished her song as another tear trickled down her cheek at the memory of that night. She drew her knees up to her chest and placed her head on top of them. To Harry, she looked so sweet and innocent, so heartbroken.

"I was right," George crowed. "I knew it!" Ginny shot him a look, and they communicated silently the way only two siblings can. _Yes, moron, you got it right. Don't tell Fred or anyone else, OK? _Fine.

"Right, then," Fred said, seeing it was pointless to ask George. "Sing something else. Something happy," he added, not wanting his sister in tears over this stupid boy again. Ginny paused.

"Alright," she said slowly. "How about a song about our love?

**Kudos to you if you guess that one. Oh, and a quick shout-out to PotterAllTheWay64 and JuliaGlyn99, who both guessed the song. Congrats, guys! Anyways, please leave a review for me!**

**Lovelovelove -D-  
**


	4. Ours

**Hi! I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not posting right away, but I got distracted and the rest is history. But I've got this for you now, so I hope that makes up for it. Anyways, people keep asking for specific songs, and I'd just like to say that I will not be using 'Long Live' or 'I'd Lie'. While both of those are two of my absolute favorite songs from Taylor, I can't seem to find a way to make them fit this story. There's only three more songs after this one, and two of them are already written. What are they? Read on to find out...**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter-that's J.K. Rowling's. Don't own the song-that's Taylor Swift's. Don't own the idea-that's xxtotallyinsanexx's, and is used with permission.

Chapter 4: Ours

"_Alright," Ginny said slowly. "How about a song about our love?"_

Harry grinned and had to look away again. He was thankful Ginny's brothers were all focused on her and not him. Except George, who kept winking knowingly at him.

"**Elevator buttons and morning air.**

**Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs.**

**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,**

**But right now, my time is theirs..."**

"What's an elevator?" Charlie asked.

"A Muggle device that moves you up and down," Ginny replied. "I went with him in one once." She smiled at a memory before continuing.

"**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves."**

She glared at Ron, who glared right back.

"**They'll judge it like they know about me and you."**

"I do!" Ron insisted.

"No, Ron," Hermione replied, laughing. "You have no clue. I know more than you, easily, and even I don't know half of it."

"But I know them as people!" Ron protested.

"Hmm," was Ginny's only comment before she continued.

"**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,"**

"I have other things to do!" Ron butted in again. Ginny's eyes flashed.

"Name one. Quidditch, homework, and flirting with Hermione don't count." Ron flushed a very deep pink, and so did Hermione.

"I...I...I, er, I...play chess?" he offered. She scoffed.

"That doesn't take up the entire day. I know you weren't happy with who I was dating, Ron. Don't deny it! We both know it's true."

"Would you get on with the song? I want to figure this out," Fred snapped impatiently.

"**The jury's out, but my choice is you.**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**The stakes are high,**

**The water's rough,**

**But this love is ours."**

"Aw," George smirked, but Bill glared at him.

"Don't. That's the way it should be. If you love someone and they love you, then damn it, you should be together, no matter what people think."

"Yeah, Ron," Ginny muttered, and Ron glared at her. She smiled back.

"Just sing," Ron grumbled, turning away and glancing at Harry. He was deep in thought, considering Bill's words.

"**You never know what people have up their sleeves.**

**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me.**

**Lurking in the shadows with their lip-gloss smiles,"**

Harry burst out laughing as he realized who Ginny was talking about. A smile as bright as day appeared on her face as she watched him rolling around on the floor. Charlie looked from her to Harry and back again, then grunted and sat up.

"I know who it is," he announced, which shut Harry up.

"Who?" Fred asked immediately. Ginny shot her brother a pleading look.

"Figure it out yourself, Fred. It's not that hard," he assured him. "Clues are sitting right in front of you." Bill and Fred both stared at him, then Fred grabbed a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Writing down all the clues you've given. Oi, Bill, c'mere and help."

"You come over here," Bill shot back. Fred rolled his eyes but complied. The moment Fred was out of earshot, Charlie leant down and whispered in George's ear. George nodded, and Charlie sat up, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Continue," Fred said finally, sitting back from the list. Ginny complied.

"**But I don't care**

**Cause right now you're mine,"**

She winked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who all recognized what she meant by that.

"What?" Fred asked, looking around at them.

"Nothing," Hermione replied easily.

"What?" Charlie asked more urgently.

"Oh, shush up, I'm singing," Ginny sighed.

"**And you'll say**

**Don't you worry your pretty little mind,**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**The stakes are high,**

**The water's rough,**

**But this love is ours.**

**And it's not theirs to speculate**

**If it's wrong and**

**Your hands are tough but they are where**

**Mine belong, and**

**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**

**With this song for you,"**

"I was not that bad," Ron muttered.

"Yes, you were," Ginny shot back. "Always breathing down our necks and complaining about PDA when we sat next to each other in the Common Room-"

"So, Ron knows him and he's a Gryffindor?" Bill asked. Fred bent down to scribble on the paper. Ginny chose not to answer.

"**Cause I love the gap between your teeth.**

**And I love the riddles that you speak.**

**And any snide remarks from my father**

**About your tattoos-"**

"WHAT?" roared Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie as one. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, burst out laughing, remembering Romilda Vane and the supposed Hungarian Horntail tattoo.

"Inside joke," Ginny assured her steaming mad brothers. "Besides, Bill, wasn't it you who said that if you love someone and they love you, then they should be together?"

She had him there. George looked suspiciously at Harry, who shook his head. She really was just joking.

"Go on, Ginny," Hermione urged.

"**Will be ignored.**

**Cause my heart is yours.**

**Ha-ha**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind,**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**But don't you worry your pretty little mind,**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**But they can't take what's**

**Ours,**

**They can't take what's ours.**

**The stakes are high,**

**The water's rough,**

**But this love is ours."**

Ginny finished her song with a smile on her face, remembering her time with Harry. It had honestly been the best time of her life. He was so sweet, and kind, noble...he was perfect, in her eyes.

Harry turned away from the room to stare at the roaring fire. He was seriously starting to doubt his decision. It didn't take much persuasion to change his mind, as he desperately wanted to be with her. But she'd be in danger...but wouldn't she be in danger, regardless?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Hermione lean closer to Ron.

"Bet you five Galleons they're back together by the end of the night." Ron looked at her in shock.

"Hermione Granger, betting?" he teased. "What has this world come to?"

"Look at him!" she insisted. "He's rethinking it, you know he is. Won't take much more from her to change his mind."

Ron sighed. He knew she was right. "Well, you're on. Harry's pretty stubborn," he reminded her. Hermione simply sat back, smirking.

"Sing another one, Ginny. Do something lovey," Fred suggested. Everyone stared at him. "What? It's better than having her cry over some idiot," he shrugged, and her brothers all nodded.

"How about a love story?" Ginny asked, grinning.

**Right, so that's totally obvious, but I've had nearly everyone ask me for that one, so I wrote it in. Hope you liked this one! The plot thickens with _two _Weasley brothers in on who her ex is...hehe. Should get interesting next chapter...leave a review if you want it. Ta-ta for now!**

**Lovelovelove -D-  
**


	5. Love Story

**Hey all! I apologize for the long time between updates: I'm writing three stories and two essays at once. I actually started writing this instead of my essay in the middle of English and didn't even realize it. AH! Luckily, the teacher didn't see. Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to hear excuses, but I have one more thing to say: THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of my AMAZING REVIEWERS! The response to this story is amazing! Thank you all so much for liking it!**

Disclaimer: Characters=J.K. Rowling's. Song=Taylor Swift's. Idea=xxtotallyinsanexx's.

Chapter 5: Love Story

"_How about a love story?" Ginny asked, grinning._

"**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts,**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air,"**

"Wait a moment," Fred said slowly, glancing down the list. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, George, and Charlie all watched him with baited breath. He furrowed his brow, glanced up, and met Harry's eyes. Nearly everyone in the room saw the click.

"YES!" he cheered, punching the air. Everyone jumped. "You owe me, mate," he added to George, who grumbled something incomprehensible. Ginny raised her eyebrows, but let it go.

"**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd and say hello.**

**Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said,**

'**Stay away from Juliet,'"**

Ginny paused to glare at Ron, who glared right back.

"Wait...who's Romeo? Who's Juliet?" Charlie asked, frowning. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Romeo and Juliet!" she gasped, looking around the room. There was a general shaking of heads by all the Weasleys except for Ginny. "But it's one of the greatest love stories ever written!" Hermione exclaimed, looking scandalized.

"But who are they?" Fred asked. Hermione sighed.

"They're star-crossed lovers whose parents don't want them to be together. In the end, they both commit suicide to be together."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, calm down! I'm not going to commit suicide. Thanks, Hermione," Ginny grumbled. "Now can we get on with the song?" One by one, her brothers slowly nodded.

"**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, 'Please don't go'**

**And I said,**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting**

**All there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a Love Story, baby just say**

**Yes."**

"And what, exactly, are you going to do while you're alone?" Bill asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut it. Nothing bad. I just want to talk to him! He's such a noble git, I wish I could make him see the truth," Ginny sighed, shaking her head, her red hair flying across her face. George, Fred, and Charlie all glared at Harry, who ignored them, watching Ginny intently.

"Go on, Ginny," he urged her. She started, but did as he'd asked.

"**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if he knew,**

**So close your eyes.**

**Escape this town for a little while,**

**Oh-oh!"**

"He?" George asked, confused. Ginny just shook her head.

"Think about it, George."

"**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said**

'**Stay away from Juliet'**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you**

'**Please don't go'**

**And I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting**

**All there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a Love Story, baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me**

**They're trying to tell me how to feel.**

**This love is difficult,**

**But it's real**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a Love Story, baby just say yes."**

"Hang on a second, Gin," Bill said when she paused for breath. "I've got to use the loo." He stood up and left the room.

"I didn't mean this lovey," Fred sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Now that I know who you're talking about." He shot a glare at Harry, who glared right back.

"Well, maybe you don't know why he left her. He could have had a perfectly good reason," Harry answered angrily.

"I'd like to hear it, then," Fred challenged. George snickered.

"Maybe he was trying to keep her safe." The look of shock on every face in the room was amazing.

"Safe...from...oh! That's what you meant, Gin!" George gasped as everything clicked.

"Yes. He wants to keep me safe from V-from You-Know-Who," Ginny sighed. "Noble git that he is."

"I explained myself to you before, Ginny," Harry remarked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I won't have you in danger because of me."

"I won't be in danger because of you," she retorted.

"Oh? How so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll be in danger because of Ron. He's going with you, wherever you're going, I know it. Have you forgotten he's my brother and they're bound to target the family because of that? Not to mention they'll target us anyway because we're the biggest blood traitor family there is. Did you ever think of that, Harry Potter?"

"What's going on in here?" Bill demanded, reappearing in the doorway.

"Nothing," Ginny replied innocently. "But I'm done singing if these are the prats I'm singing to."

There was an instant uproar as every Weasley brother instantly tried to persuade her otherwise. In the midst of it all, Hermione leaned over to Harry, unnoticed.

"Did you never think of that?" she asked her friend quietly. Harry shook his head.

"I'm trying to help her. Why can't she see that?" he demanded, running a hand through his hair.

"I think because the two of you are both hotheaded. And to be honest, Harry, I really think you're doing her more harm than good." Harry opened his mouth to reply, but never got the chance.

"Oh, fine! I'll sing two more, but then I'm done, and Bill, if you haven't figured it out by then, someone else can tell you," Ginny announced. Harry paled.

"So what are you going to sing now, Gin?" Ron inquired. Ginny thought for a moment.

"A question."

**Major brownie points if you guess that. Not the best hint I've ever given, but whatever. Oh, did anyone catch my Starkid reference? Five points if you do. Anyways, please review!****  
Lovelovelove -D-  
**


	6. Forever and Always

**Hello everybody! I'm back! Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I'd like to make a quick note on that chapter: I did not finish the song because I could not figure out a way (and believe me, I tried) to fit the proposal at the end of the song and the fight in at the same time. I mean, Harry doesn't propose to Ginny in Half-Blood Prince, so I sort of just...cut that part out and had them argue instead. Completely forgot to mention that last chapter, sorry. And I got a lot of good guesses for the song (most of them I Heart ?) but none were correct. I put question marks in, so I hope you can see what I was trying to get across with this song. If you have any questions, just PM me! **

Disclaimer: Characters are Rowling's, song is TSwift's, idea is xxtotallyinsanexx's.

Chapter 6: Forever and Always

"_So what are you going to sing now, Gin?" Ron inquired. Ginny thought for a moment._

"_A question."_

"**Once upon a time,**

**I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye**

**We caught onto something, I hold onto tonight.**

**You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me.**

**Were you just kidding?**

**Cause it seems to me**

**This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak.**

**I don't feel welcome anymore**

**Baby what happened please tell me cause one second it was perfect**

**Now you're halfway out the door,"**

Harry bit his lip to keep from groaning and put his head in his hands. What was he doing? He really was being stupid. How had he not noticed it before?

"**And I stare**

**At the Floo, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you**

**Can't feel nothing at all,**

**And you flashback to when he said**

**Forever and Always..."**

"WHAT?" Bill, Fred, and George roared. "He promised you he wouldn't leave? And he did?" Ginny sighed.

"Yes, he promised me. Yes, he left. No, Fred and George, you are not permitted to touch him!" Ginny glared at each of her brothers, and (for good measure) Harry before continuing.

"**Oh, whoa-oh**

**And it rains in your bedroom,**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.**

**Cause I was there when you said**

**Forever and Always,"**

Ginny paused for a moment, going for the dramatic effect, glaring at the fireplace as though it had done her a personal wrong.

"**Was I out of line?**

**Did I say something way too honest,**

**Made you run and hide**

**Like a scared little boy-"**

"Oi!" Ron objected. "That's a little far, Ginny." His sister shrugged, but was quiet. She knew it was too far, she was just hoping to anger Harry enough for him to realize he was such an idiot. What she didn't know was that he was already there.

"**I looked into your eyes**

**Thought I knew you for a minute**

**Now I'm not so sure..."**

"Ginny!" Ron butted in again.

"What? This war and Dumbledore's death changed him. He's different now. Surely you've noticed?"

"I have," Ron admitted grudgingly.

"Then you'll see what I mean."

"So it's someone Ron knows well?" Bill inquired. Fred nodded, and George and Ginny ignored him.

"**So here's to everything**

**Coming down to nothing**

**Here's the silence**

**That cuts me to the core**

**Where is this going**

**Thought I knew for a minute,**

**But I don't anymore,"**

Ginny had to stop for a minute to breathe deeply. That was the truth. She thought she had known how the war would go until Dumbledore died. And then when Harry left her to go on the run, well, she was left wondering if things would ever be the same, and even if he'd survive.

Harry, on the other hand, had to look away from her entirely. It was killing him, just like it was killing her. He really was being stupid. He needed to change things.

"**And I stare**

**At the Floo, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you**

**Can't feel nothing at all,**

**And you flashback to when he said**

**Forever and Always..."**

All of Ginny's brothers scowled, still not liking the line. Even Ron looked a little annoyed this time around.

"**Oh, whoa-oh**

**And it rains in your bedroom,**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.**

**Cause I was there when you said**

**Forever and Always.**

**You didn't mean it, baby.**

**I don't think so,"**

Harry stuffed a fist in his mouth to keep himself from yelling out that he did mean it, that he really had loved her, that it all wasn't for nothing. But Bill still didn't know, and honestly, he wasn't up for getting murdered that night.

"**Oh, whoa!**

**Back up, baby, back up**

**Did you forget everything?**

**Back up, baby, back up,**

**Did you forget everything?"**

"No, I didn't," Harry whispered, unable to keep silent anymore. Ron and George both heard him, and George's expression softened. Ron had to turn away to hide a smile, where Hermione was smirking at him.

"What?"

"I'm going to win the bet," she replied smugly.

"You are not-"

"Oi! I am trying to sing here," Ginny snapped, glaring at the Golden Trio. Hermione jumped and returned her attention to Ginny, Ron laughed, and Harry looked right into Ginny's eyes with a look that said so clearly, _I'm sorry. _She gave him a small smile before continuing.

"**Cause it rains in your bedroom,**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.**

**Cause I was there when you said**

**Forever and Always.**

**Oh, I stare**

**At the Floo, he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low you**

**Can't feel nothing at all,**

**And you flashback to when we said**

**Forever and Always."**

Ginny paused to take a deep breath. Her emotions were getting the best of her, and if that kept going she'd soon wind up begging Harry to come back to her. Distracted, she ran her fingers through her hair, and Harry noticed. He couldn't help but stare. Even frustrated, she was beautiful.

"**And it rains in your bedroom,**

**Everything is wrong.**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone!**

**Cause I was there when you said**

**Forever and Always**

**You didn't mean it, baby.**

**You said Forever and Always, oh."**

Ginny finished the song and put her head in her hands. That one was a tad emotionally draining for her.

"Ginny, are you OK?" Harry asked quietly, and she shook her head, not wanting him to see her tears. There was a silence as all of Ginny's brothers looked at each other awkwardly. This had to be one of the only three times they'd ever seen their sister cry. They didn't know what to do. After a split second, Harry got up and went over to her, then crouched down so no one could hear his words.

"Hey, Ginny, it's alright. It'll be OK," he promised her, keeping his voice gentle.

"Are you going to keep that promise, or forget that one, too?" she shot back. Harry tensed, but he knew she was hurting, and he was, too.

"I haven't forgotten it, Ginny. I just...I have to keep you safe."

"Or is that the truth? Do you just not want to be restricted while you're looking for whatever it is you're looking for?"

"Don't say that," Harry snapped back. "You are the one for me. And I'll always come back to you, I swear."

"I'll be right here, on the ground," she whispered, looking up to meet his eyes for the first time. He saw promise, hope, and love in her expression, and it gave him the courage to dream of a better future. Then her expression brightened.

"That gives me an idea for the next song!" she said, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Then by all means sing," Harry replied in a low voice as her brothers cheered. She met his gaze.

"Stay. Right here. Don't leave." He could hear the double meaning in her words, but he ignored it, and for once, he listened.

"Never."

He took a seat on the floor next to her as she began to sing her seventh and final song.

**K, so the hint isn't in the very last sentence, but it is a blatant hint. I personally love that song for Harry and Ginny, and so many people have asked me for it that I rewrote the entire last chapter for the song. Anyways, just a quick update on my other story: Next chappie should be up tomorrow, depending on my laziness and how long my family's gone for. Please leave a review! They make me happy! :)**

**Lovelovelove -D-  
**


	7. Superman

**Hi! I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for not updating sooner! Aside from a crazy life and entirely too much homework, I've been juggling writing two stories at once, and as my other one just got interesting, most of my efforts have been in that one. But I've had this written awhile, I simply forgot to post it. My apologies once more. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, which are Rowling's, the song, which is Taylor Swift's, nor the idea, which is xxtotallyinsanexx's. Wow, I really don't own anything, do I?

Chapter 7: Superman

"**Tall, dark, and Superman, he**

**Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away.**

**To save the world, or go to work.**

**It's the same thing to me,"**

Ginny gave a small smile, shrugged, and shook her head. Harry suppressed a smile from the floor.

"**He's got his**

**Mother's eyes, his father's ambition.**

**I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him?**

**I'll hang on every word you say.**

**And you'll smile and say, 'How are you?'**

**And I'll say, 'Just fine'.**

**I always forget to tell you I love you**

**I'll love you**

**Forever!**

**I watched Superman fly away**

**You've got a busy day today**

**Go save the world, I'll be around.**

**And I watched Superman fly away**

**Come back, I'll be with you someday**

**I'll be right here, on the ground,**

**When you come back down."**

"This is perfect for you two!" Hermione gushed as Ginny paused for a moment. Everyone raised their eyebrows at her. "What?" she asked defensively. "It is!"

"I wrote it, Hermione," Ginny replied, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"I know that! I was simply...oh, never mind, I give up! Just keep singing, Ginny," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms.

"**Tall, dark, and beautiful, he's**

**Complicated, he's irrational, but I hope**

**Someday he'll take me away**

**And save the day, yeah.**

**Something in his bright green eyes-"**

"Wait, what?" Bill asked, his eyebrows shooting up. Ginny was simply silent. "Green eyes?" Once more, he received no answer. Instead, he merely looked at the one green-eyed boy in the room. The boy who was currently staring at the carpet as though it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"Don't say a word, Fred," Ginny burst out suddenly, glaring at Fred, who hastily shut his mouth. Bill, meanwhile, was looking from one to the other.

"Hah. So it's-"

"CAN I FINISH MY SONG NOW?" Ginny shrieked, losing her temper quite suddenly. All six boys in the room jumped backward.

"Please do," Hermione answered meekly.

"**Has me sayin,**

'**He's not all bad like his reputation'**

**And I can't hear one single word they say**

**And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK.**

**I always forget to tell you I love you**

**I loved you from the very first day**

**I watched Superman fly away**

**You've got a busy day today**

**Go save the world, I'll be around.**

**And I watched Superman fly away**

**Come back, I'll be with you someday**

**I'll be right here, on the ground,**

**When you come back down."**

Since all of her brothers had pretty much figured it out, Ginny winked at Harry as she sang. He smiled back, but then looked away. Ginny sighed. Harry was wonderful and amazing and she loved him to death, but he really was pretty thick.

"**And I watch you fly around the world**

**And I hope you don't save some other girl;**

**Don't forget, don't forget!**

**About me, yeah...**

**I'm far away, but I'll never let you go.**

**I'm lovestruck, and looking out the window,**

**Don't forget, don't forget!**

**Where I'll be..."**

"I won't," Harry whispered softly, looking up to meet Ginny's eyes. She smiled. She knew he wouldn't, but did he really have to leave?

"**Right here wishing the flowers were from you.**

**Wishing the card was from you.**

**Wishing the call was from you...**

**Cause I loved you from the very first day!**

**I watched Superman fly away**

**You've got a busy day today**

**Go save the world, I'll be around.**

**Forever and ever, yeah!**

**And I watched Superman fly away**

**Come back, I'll be with you someday**

**I'll be right here, on the ground,**

**When you come back down.**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**Oh, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**When you come back down,"**

Ginny finished her song with her eyes happy, something her brothers hadn't seen in a long time. That didn't stop them being angry, though.

"Right, then, Harry," Bill began, standing up and stretching. Harry and Ginny's eyes snapped to him.

"Yes?" Harry asked, trying to sound confident. But really, Ginny's brothers were a force to be reckoned with. He had a right to be scared.

"I think it's time we teach you what happens to a bloke who," he paused and grabbed the list. "Makes our sister cry, promises her something he doesn't keep, then gives her the time of day and leaves her."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "You're kidding, right?" All the boys ignored her. Harry gulped.

"And what, exactly, might you do to this bloke?" he inquired, slowly getting to his feet.

"We might tease him mercilessly for the rest of his days," George replied, standing also.

"Or we might beat the crap out of him," Charlie finished, rolling up his sleeves. Hermione gasped and Ginny's mouth dropped open even wider as Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie advanced on Harry.

**So, as you can see, this story is not quite over yet. I'm thinking maybe two, three more chapters? Depends on how the rest of it plays out. Please leave me a review!**

**Lovelovelove -D-  
**


	8. If This Was A Movie

**Don't worry, I'm alive! Sorry, it's been longer than I expected, but I've finally got it done. I'm thinking perhaps maybe one more chapter...or so. Depending on what I do with it from here...but this is not going to be that long. I'm sad to say it, cause I love this story, but it's drawing to a close. If you want to read something like this, I recommend 'Singing' by xxtotallyinsanexx (who is the reason I started this), 'Songs from the Heart' by fanfi98, and 'Singing For You' by WerrnogWeasley96. So, that should keep you all busy, and also, if you want to read more by me, I have a Harry/Hermione one-shot, a story called After the War: My Version of those 19 Years (not canon, please don't flame), and it's sequel: The Years Between. Alright, if you've reached this point I'm proud of you! Now, on with the story! Which has a pretty big twist...:P**

Disclaimer: List of things that are not mine: Everything in this story. Except the dialogue.

Chapter 8: If This Was A Movie

For a split second, she was too amazed to do anything. And then, just as Charlie reached back, she was on her feet, in front of Harry, wand out.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"No, Gin-ARGH!" Charlie yelled as Ginny hexed him.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU ARSEHOLES, YOU CAN'T EVEN ACCEPT THE FACT HE'S TRYING TO HELP ME!"

"You can't, either, Gin," Fred pointed out from his hiding spot behind the couch. Ginny turned once more, her eyes flashing, but this time with tears.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, FRED! I'M DONE! HE CAN GO!" she snapped spitefully at her ex, turning to glare at him. Harry held up his hands in surrender but stood his ground.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. You know I am. You said you'd accepted my decision, and it seems like you have. You've said in all your songs that you're sorry I left, but you never tried to get me to come back, because you know I can't. Not yet, anyway," he added hastily, wondering if he was about to be hexed.

"Do you want me to beg? Because I will. I would get down on my knees in front of you and beg for you to stay, but I won't because I know you're going to leave anyway and I'm sick of hurting for you, Harry Potter," she snapped, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. But you're right. I'm leaving anyway, and I can only hope that if I make it back, you'll take me back," he sighed. "I don't want to, but I have to."

"Right. For the greater good," she retorted, but Harry froze. Ginny didn't notice, however, and kept talking. "Right then. I want everyone but Harry to leave this room. I told myself I wasn't going to play this song, but since he seems to think I won't take him back, I'm going to. It's private and I'm not sharing it with anyone else. Go."

Hermione got up, grabbed Ron's arm and George's, and yanked them from the room. The rest of the Weasley boys followed reluctantly. Ginny waited until they were gone, then cast a Silencing and Locking Charm on the doors.

"Right, Potter," she snapped. "Sit. And don't say a word until I've finished, alright?" Harry just nodded, and Ginny began to play.

"**Last night I heard my own heart beating**

**Sounding like footsteps on my stairs.**

**Six months gone and I'm still reaching**

**Even though I know you're not there.**

**I was playing back a thousand memories, baby**

**Thinking bout everything we've been though.**

**Maybe I've been going back too much lately**

**When time stood still, and I had you!"**

_Someday you will again, Ginny. That's a promise, _Harry vowed silently, noting the way her voice cracked at the last note.

"**Come back, come back, come back to me**

**Like you would, you would, if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside till I came out.**

**Come back, come back, come back to me**

**Like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow.**

**But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now."**

Harry looked at his lap as Ginny paused to wipe her eyes. He was glad she hadn't begged earlier. He wouldn't have been able to take it. As it was, he was having a hard time not just sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her now. Not a bad idea...but she'd kill him for not letting her finish her song.

"**I know people change and these things happen,**

**But I remember how it was back then.**

**Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughin**

**Cause nothing like this ever happened to them!**

**Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street.**

**Flash back to the night when you said to me,**

"**Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you."**

**Not before I knew how much I had to lose."**

Harry winced at the pain in her voice. He remembered that night well. The night he said forever and always. The night he made too many promises he couldn't keep.

"**Come back, come back, come back to me**

**Like you would, you would, if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside till I came out.**

**Come back, come back, come back to me**

**Like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow.**

**But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now."**

Ginny paused for a moment, breathing deeply. She was not going to cry. She was _not _going to cry! Not in front of Harry, at least. When she thought she could form words again, she continued. Harry was now mentally beating himself up. What the _hell _had he been thinking?

"**If you're out there, if you're somewhere**

**If you're moving on,**

**I've been waiting for you, wary,**

**Since you been gone.**

**I just want it back the way it was before.**

**And I just wanna see you back at my front door..."**

The longing was clear to Harry in Ginny's tone. He swore to himself that no matter what life threw at him, he'd make it back, if only to see her face and hear her voice one more time.

"**And I'll say,**

**Come back, come back, come back to me**

**Like you would before you said, "It's not that easy,"**

**Before the fight, before I locked you out**

**But I'd take it all back now!"**

Harry winced, remembering that fight. The day before he left with Dumbledore to get the Horcrux, the day before everything changed, Ginny had been extra stressed about her O.W.L.s, and Harry had made the mistake of snapping back at her while she'd been ranting. The fight that ensued was one of the worst they'd ever had.

"**Come back, come back, come back to me**

**Like you would, you would, if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside till I came out!**

**Come back, come back, come back to me**

**Like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow.**

**But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now.**

**You'd be here by now...**

**It's not the kind of ending you wanna see, now...**

**Baby, what about the ending? Oh...**

**I thought you'd be here by...now...**

**Thought you'd be here by now..."**

Ginny held the last note softly, letting it trail into the silence again. Harry didn't know what to say, or how to comfort her. All he knew was that he had the biggest urge to kiss her. And for once, he made the choice to follow his heart instead of his head, and he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

***Dramatic music* What next? Well, that's up to me...once I finish my homework, ugh. But while you all are waiting, I hope you liked the twist by the way, with another song-I'm just wondering-who of my readers supports Harry/Hermione and who likes Ron/Hermione? I myself am a HUGE Ronmione shipper (when I read their kiss I actually got up and did a victory dance while screaming at the top of my lungs), but I know some people support Harmony...so...what do you all think? Please review and tell me which you support and how much you want the next chapter!**

**Lovelovelove -D-  
**


	9. Working It Out

**Hey guys, I'm back. I am very sorry to report that this is the final chapter of 'Seven Songs to Change His Mind'. Did he change his mind? Well, I guess you'll have to see...**

Disclaimer: Idea=xxtotallyinsanexx. Characters=J.K. Rowling's. Plot of this chapter=Mine. :P

Chapter 9: Working It Out

_And for once, he made the choice to follow his heart instead of his head, and he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips._

For the smallest space of a second, all Ginny registered was the feel of Harry's lips on hers again. How long she'd waited for this again...and then it registered what he was doing. _Kissing _her. Right after he'd told her he would leave anyways. And Ginny wasn't going to take that. With a gasp, she placed her hands on his chest and shoved, him, hard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked as he fell backward off the couch. To his credit, he had the decency to look ashamed.

"Ginny, I-"

"No! Don't! I don't want to hear it!" she shouted back, tears in her eyes. "You play with me, Harry! One second you tell me you're leaving because the entire Wizarding World is more important than me, the next you tell me you love me, and the next you tell me you're still leaving, and then you KISS me? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm so-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

He drew back as though slapped.

"You-you do?" he asked, his voice fragile, as though it might break.

"Yes! I do! Get away from me! All you do is confuse me! Tell me one thing but do another! I know you have to leave, I get it, and I've tried to make it easier on you, even though it tears at me to let you go! And all you do is make it harder on me!"

And the dam broke. Her tears flowed freely down her face, and she didn't make any attempt to hide them. How could she, when everything was Harry and everything hurt? It was all too much, it really was.

"I'm not trying to, Ginny, it just...it hurts, to see you in pain," Harry confessed. "And I don't know what to do about it. I want to be with you, but I can't!"

"Then just go," she said, her voice scarily quiet after all her shouting. "Go. Save the world. But just _leave me alone!_"

And she turned and stomped over to the door, grabbing the handle and turning. Nothing happened.

"What in the name of Merlin?" she asked, mostly to herself, trying to turn the handle again. Once more, nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Harry inquired cautiously, but Ginny seemed to have forgotten her frustration with him-for the time being.

"The door-won't-open!" she cried in frustration, kicking it. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, approaching her somewhat cautiously.

"Oh, I'm just _fine_, Harry Potter," Ginny snapped back.

"Great to know, Ginny Weasley," he muttered cheekily under his breath. Unfortunately for him, he didn't mutter quietly enough. Ginny heard him and turned to stare. She had just opened her mouth when there was a snicker from the other side of the door. And in that instant, both Ginny and Harry understood.

"DAMN IT, FRED WEASLEY, YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ginny shrieked, slamming her palm against the door. More laughing. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT? HERMIONE, GET ME OUT!" She hit the door again.

"Ginny, don't-you'll hurt yourself," came Hermione's voice from the other side of the door. "They've locked it and they've taken my wand and I don't have a key. I'm sorry! I'll keep looking, but...I don't know where it could be."

"Don't bother," Ginny answered bitterly. "Do you have your wand?" she snapped at Harry.

"Yeah, it's right-right-DAMN IT, RON!"

The snickers from all the Weasley brothers confirmed it. Ron must have nicked Harry's wand while they were sitting on the carpet. Ginny, tears now streaming down her face, slumped against the door and buried her head in her knees.

"Hey-Ginny, don't cry!" Harry urged, kneeling beside her. She looked up, brown eyes flashing.

"Why shouldn't I cry? I'm locked in a room with _you_," she spat. Something in Harry ignited at her angry words.

"Well, I don't see why you mind, considering you just begged me to come back to you. And all your songs before...did all of those mean nothing?" he asked, anger rising in him.

"You think I didn't mean that? You think that because they're in the past, it's not true any more?" Harry could see he'd made a mistake. "Well, I can tell you this, Harry Potter, you're WRONG!"

"Ginny, can we please talk this out? Shouting will get us nowhere but more easily overheard by your brothers," Harry sighed. Ginny glared at him, but she got up and stalked over to the couch and sat down.

"What?"

"I just want you to understand that I'm not trying to hurt you," he began, not entirely sure where to go with this. He may be Harry Potter, but he had no father to ever talk to about girls (Uncle Vernon wasn't the type of person he'd've asked, anyway). "I'm trying to keep you safe from Voldemort. I know that Ron's in your family and you'll be targeted because of that, but Ron has a plan to explain his absence from Hogwarts and home. You don't. Don't you get it, Ginny?" he asked, suddenly frustrated. He got up and ran his fingers through his hair, pacing the living room.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to leave you. But I don't have a choice. Dumbledore told me-there was a prophecy made about Voldemort and I. That neither could live while the other survives. That's the prophecy we fought the Death Eaters for at the Ministry a year ago. I have to kill him, Ginny. I'm the only one who can do it. I have to kill him, and there's a lot more to it than I thought there was. So that's what I'm doing. Yes, I'm going to try to kill him. Because there's nothing I can do about it. He knows about this prophecy, and he's going to try to kill me. The only thing I can hope for is that I find him before he finds me," Harry sighed, losing all his energy and sinking onto the couch next to her. "_That's _why I left. Because while I'm out there trying to find the information to destroy him, he's going to be looking for me. He'll come here first because he knows how close I am to this family. The only thing they don't know is that we were together. And I _can't let you become a target of that!_" he finished, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sighed, sinking onto the couch. If only he'd told her that before. She could see now how much stress he was under, trying to do this. And she felt bad for adding more. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize," she admitted. Harry let out a breath.

"Of course you didn't. I didn't want to scare you with all that information. Knowing that I could die-I wanted you to think I'd come back to you."

"Harry...I always knew there was a chance you'd never come back. I suspected it when Lucius Malfoy was talking about it at the Ministry. I'm not scared that you have to face him. I knew you would, eventually. I was always just scared you'd never come back," she confessed, running her fingers through his hair. "But watching you grow and change these last few years...I know you'll come back, Harry. You might not think so, but you are strong enough to defeat him, and wise enough to know how. But most of all, you're brave enough to do this. That's why I love you so much. You never back down from anything."

He looked at her, her brown eyes shining-but for once, not with tears. Harry felt his heart swell, and though he'd never make her a promise he couldn't keep, he could tell her one thing that was true...

"Ginny...I love you," he whispered. She just smiled.

"I know. And for the record," she added, moving closer, leaning her forehead on his, "I love you, too."

And then he kissed her, and all other logical thought was forgotten. For this was a real kiss, one of two lovers united at soul, but apart in body. One that promised that their love would stand the test of time and space-for love always, _always _prevails.

**And I think we all know what happens next. He leaves, finds the Horcruxes, kills Voldemort, comes back, marries her, and they have three kids. So, as you can tell, he changed his mind. All that really happened if you count this into the story is that she understood a lot more while he was gone, and she reacted to him a little differently after the battle. I've been thinking...and this is a very big MAYBE, but I considered doing a one-shot sequel to this...once more, A VERY BIG MAYBE! I probably won't have time. But later...perhaps. I'll be too busy wrapping up The Years Between to do much else. **

**But thank you to everyone who followed this story, it was so nice to have people review and give me their thoughts. I'd have to agree with most of you and say I ship Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny, too, but I can take other opinions as well. The only one I really can't stand is Draco/Hermione and Scorpius/anyone but Rose and Rose/anyone but Scorpius.  
**

**Speaking of which...I've had this major obsession over the next generation recently. So I was wondering...does anyone ship Scorpius/Rose? Because they are like my OTP. I CAN'T STAND Scorpius/Lily, it just...ew, no. Honestly, I've never really liked Lily...I just don't know why. But back to the topic. I've been writing a Scorose romance, and I'm about nine chapters in. Nine VERY LONG chapters in. So I was just wondering if anyone would actually like me to publish that, or if it should just be my own private little thing I work on. I'd love to hear all your thoughts, and thanks again for reading (and hopefully reviewing) my story.  
**

**Lovelovelove -D-  
**


End file.
